Programming for Non Fiction
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: Mikagura Mirei, a young protege in technology and associate of Izaya Orihara, has unexpectedly taken an interest in Heiwajima Shizuo. She has more against her than that, what with her being 10 years younger than him, and Izaya's own interest in her. How will this first love go?


Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or Digimon!

She was in one of the secluded rooms of the building belong to her latest 'client'. She sat at the lone table in the room. The only two sources of light. The first coming from the glass wall of a window, showing the bright night life of Ikebukuro. The second was her laptop screen, which reflected off her glasses. She sat typing away programming such a specific virus would take less than a moment.

Businessman.

The majority were such corrupt sleazes, it reminded her of her sustain for humans. The virus was complete. She wiped all traces that lead to her from the virus data. Loading it into a dormant form she saved it to a empty flash drive. She re-capped it and placed on the table.

Some one was bound to come for her soon. She had retained all the relevant information the man had to offer. She'd allow her 'partner' to listen to the mans monologue on his stature and wealth. No one had right to fault her for her absence. "Aha Mi-chan! This is we're you went off to!" The dark haired man called. The woman ignored him. He came up behind her draping his arms around her shoulders. She closed her Laptop before the man thought to put his hands near it. "Orihara Izaya, refrain from such informal conduct." She spoke in monotone. He chuckled. "Now why you gotta be like that?" He cooed. "After all were partners, we have to work together."

"My part in this assignment has been completed. It's now only your assignment." She slapped away his hand that was toying with a lock of her lavender hair. She handed him the flash drive. Her periwinkle gaze meeting his scarlet impassively. "If you'll excuse me I have else where to be."

He grabbed at his heart mocking pain. "Oh your so cruel Mi-chan!" His finger found its way under her chin her gaze never waved. He sighed. He had yet to ever get much of a reacting from the girl. "So so vey cruel." He kissed her cheek. "Your just un normal, you best quality I must say." He ever dramatically backed out the room.

'_My ...best quality?'_ She blinked slowly at his insinuation._ 'Being un normal?'_ She could admit she was different from girls her age. She was tall for her age, for starters. That aside she was 'full figured', as many wished to be. After physical advantages there's the matter that she would rather the world of Data, to that of humans.

She packed her laptop in her school satchel exited the room, heading toward the elevator. She stopped at a caffé for a moment. The man at the register was staring at her. "What would you do me for- I mean how may I help you..?" He blushed.

"Do you have any Parfaits?" He nodded. "Then get me a parfait with chocolate." She demanded simply. He looked compelled to blush at her tone. "Y-yes ma'am. That will 509 yen." She dug in her bag for her wallet. "Here." She handed it to him and took a seat by the window. If there is one thing she'd agree with Izaya on it that, humans are only good for observation.

She pulled out her laptop. Opening the **GIGO** bookmark.

* * *

Username: Mikagura Mirei

Password: *********e/

.

.

.

**Your Rank 2nd**

[Open Chat Room? New Message!]

* * *

_**Yuuya**__: Ohayo Mikagura-chan. How are you settling in Ikebukuro? ;)_

_**Mikagura**__: I am well. Why?_

_**Yuuya**__: It seemed as though you've been a bit preoccupied. After all it costed your rank. _

_**Mikagura**__: Its easily recoverable._

_**Yuuya**__: I see. I see. Anything interesting happen? I doubt it. You must be bored?_

_**Mikagura**__: Actually..._

* * *

**"Izayaaaaaa!" **A loud angry yell was heard threw out the streets of Ikebukuro.

Hearing the name Mirei curiously looked up, she saw Orihara bounding away from a hunk of metal smashed against the concrete. Then She caught sight of bleached blonde hair, and by his and eye brows he was a brunette. He wore a bartender uniform, she was a bit surprised to see him chuck a vending machine at her annoying acquaintance.

The employee came over handing her, her parfait. "Who is that?" She asked. Following her gaze, he employee looked a bit worried. Noticing the familiar sight of the two causing damage to Ikebukuro. "That's Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo. Be careful when they're around. Orihara is dangerous but Heiwajima is a Monster!" She ignored everything that wasn't want she wanted to know. It wasn't relevant. Heiwajima Shizuo, she couldn't find a valid reason why or what she wanted to know about him. 'Ive found myself a study topic.' She mentally mused.

* * *

_**Mikagura**__: I'm logging out._

* * *

A dark haired boy sat in a shaded room looking at his computer screen. He gave an eerie grin. "We'll that was rude." He chuckled. "I wonder, what happened?" He logged off his computer. And turn it off.

* * *

Author's Note: So anyone watch read play of heard of 'Digimon Re: Digitize' it's drawn like Durarara? It looks cool. Mirei looks so cute! She dresses like a female Shizuo! With the design of Anri. She the cover pic!


End file.
